I TOLD YOU SO
by secrets-underneath
Summary: Bella just moved to forks with her mom after a nasty divorce . Edward has been here forever. they both cant wait to leave . LEMONS AND HEA!
1. Chapter 1

I stared at my computer screen for what seemed like forever. What was I suppose to be researching again?

IDK. I couldn't remember at all.

I think it was for biology class.

Diseases caused by Pathogens?

Well how should I know? Well I did know, but I don't see the relevance of me knowing. Ok. I do considering that I have to go to medical school. Sigh! DISTRACTION!

Why am I so distracted?

_Like you don't know?!_

What are you talking about?

_Edward..._

So... where was I again? Oh yea. A pathogen is a parasitic organism which causes …

_Edward has the cutest dimples ever! They were so evident when he smiled... or laughed. Sigh... his grass green eyes, copper brown hair. Those glasses that just scream fuck me!_

Fuck me! I'm fucked!

* * *

ok ... so ... oh wait

authors note:

lool .. so ... that was my first fanfiction ever ...well chapter one of course ... chapter two will be longer i promiss that was just a start off .. and if you are reading this i will be updating often. not like i have anything better to do :/


	2. Chapter 2

My mom, René and I had just moved down to little town in Washington after her divorce with my dad, James. They had been together for over 18 years. My mom found out that my dad was cheating on her with his assistant, Victoria.

Why is it always the assistants?

Don't people realize that they are the cause of divorces and put out like a warning or something...? "No hot assistance'' yea that could work.

Victoria was a tall red-haired lady. I saw her from time to time when I'd go to my dad's office after swim practice. In my opinion she was rather nice. Until I heard the stuff she said in the court room.

Hellooo ….. Mentally scared teenager over here.

My mom didn't care thou. She got what she wanted me … and half my dads pay for 5 years doesn't hurt I guess.

Even without that we'd have been great. My mom's a wedding planner. One of the most successful ones at that. She planned for celebrities. Beyonce, Kim kardashian even thou that didn't last so long.

I was kind of hoping she'd get the house, she could but she didn't want it. Apparently she wanted to be in familiar grounds. By familiar I meant forks. What's in forks you may ask? Her long time crush, Charlie.

He's the chief of police up there and my mom high school friend. She was always happy when we came to visit grandma because she'd always see Charlie.

I on the other hand wasn't all rainbow and lollipops for the place. Firstly it rains here like almost everyday.

Sunny days in forks are rare and cherished cause you never know if you're ever going to see another.

Florida is nothing compared to forks.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Bella! Bella sweetheart the planes about to land you need to get your seat belt on," my mom said as she gently shook me.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have now landed in Seattle internationally airport. Thanks for flying blue jet. Have a nice day.''

We grabbed our overhead luggage and exited the plane. Immigration went smoothly and soon we were on our way outside of the airport.

"René! Bella!"

Charlie. Of course.

"Charlie hi! How are you?" my mom asked.

"Im fine. Now." Charlie stated obviously flirting with my mom causing her to giggle.

_Not in front of me please._

"So Bella how are you?"

"Im fine Charlie."

He didn't ask further. He merely just nodded. Unlike my mother who would have made me go on for hours, Charlie _knows _im not one for conversation. He proceeded to packing our luggage into the back of his police cruiser and set out onto the high way to forks.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I fell asleep on our way and when I woke we where on a dirt road the lead into the forest. I didn't question it. I sat up and stared out the front window trying to figure out where we where. I knew it was forks but not somewhere I remember seeing. After 10 minutes a large clearing come displaying 2 large houses. Charlie parked in front of the last of the two. The outside was gorgeous. There was a small garden on the right side of the foot steps to the door on the left housed a drive way the led to a double park garage. It was 2 stories and the left side of the top floor seems to be made of glass.

"Here ya go René."

"Thanks Charlie."

"Anytime I have to get back to work so see you later. Call if you need anything."

"Will do Charlie."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Charlie."

I stood there and watched as Charlie drove away after placing our bags on the porch. My mom had already opened the door and was inside when I moved from my spot taking my carry-on with me and entered the house.

"So Bella … what do you think?"

It was gorgeous. I took a small tour of the house and discovered that there were 3 bedrooms, 3 ½ bathrooms, washroom, living room, dining room, kitchen, den, office and a pool with Jacuzzi in the back yard. I also looked over to our neighbor's yard and saw that they too had a pool with Jacuzzi.

My room was to the left of the house upstairs. The room with the glass walls. The walls out looked the forest and river beyond it. My bed was in the center. It had a flat screen on the wall in front of it. A laptop desk near the glass walls. The carpet was sky blue. A lighter color to the remaining walls. A walk-in closet was near the bathroom and had mirrors as doors. It also had black night side tables that matched the head bored, bookshelves, dresser and TV shelf. I had just packed out my suitcase and was organizing my Xbox games when my mother called from down stairs.

"Bella, this is Esme, her daughter Alice and her two sons Edward and Emmett. There are new neighbors."


	3. Chapter 3

**E.P.O.V.**

"Bella come down here please!" She introduced herself as Rene to my mother. She was approximately 5ft. 7", brunette and tan skin color. She wore a little red sundress and sandals.

Today was one of our sunnier days.

Esme and her where having a discussion about her career when she came down the stairs. She had the same hair color as her mother, but almost magony like. She skin was pale, like she hadn't seen sun in months. She wore black skinny jeans, blue tank top and stripped blue socks. She was definitely shorter than her mom.

"Bella, this is Esme, her daughter Alice and her sons Edward and Emmett. They are our new neighbors."

She was definitely pretty. Emmett seemed to realize this too and gave me a wink. He already had a girlfriend, Rosalie. I shook my head at him. He can be a 12 year old sometimes.

"Hi im Alice … this is Emmett and my twin Edward." Alice liked to tell everyone we were twins. For what reason I don't know. Emmett winked at her when he was introduced. I rolled my eyes at his pig headedness.

"So Bella where you from?" Emmett asked.

"Florida," she sounded so nervous and small.

"The sun, malls, beaches, hot guys ahh paradise," Alice stated before exiting into the kitchen where mom and Rene was eating mom's cookies.

"Alice don't eat all the cookies without me!" Emmett shouted leaving Bella and me to our own defenses.

_Clever little piece of shit. Why didn't I think of it?_

"Hi Edward," I said extending my hand.

She stared at it for a while before taking in. her hand was so small compared to mine. Heck everything on her was small compared to me. I'm not a big guy I mean I work out because it's a necessity of soccer but im way smaller than Emmett with him being quarter back for the foot ball team.

"Bella."

"So Bella ..." just then Alice decided it would be a nice time to come and bounce around like a little bunny.

"Yayyy! Bella will be coming to Forks high with us. Awesome you can drive with me. Oh no wait I have to carry Jasper, Em and Rose. Well you can go with Edward. If you don't have a car that is. Then again y wouldn't u want to car pool."

Bella stared at her for a while.

"How do you know what school im going to?"

"I asked your mom."

"Oh … well sure … I'd like that my car doesn't come for another month."

"What kind of car do you have?" I asked.

"Volkswagen passat."

"Impressive!" Emmett said.

"Eddie here has a Volvo C70, Alice has a Mazda mx-5 miata and I have a Chevrolet Avalanche 1500."

"Pretty impressive yourselves," She stated, "im a fan of Volvo but my dad thought Volkswagen was better."

We talked for about an hour about general things. If this was her first time her to which she said no she used to spend 2 weeks her at her grandma before she died 4 years ago. Weather, school, Alice talked about the Christmas formal. This was so far away still. Soon mom came out of the kitchen following René telling us that they were both going to the supermarket in town. Mom had to finish shopping for our barbeque tomorrow and René had to get food in the house so Bella don't starve.

They were both invited to it. It was suppose to be really sunny tomorrow so we were going to use the pool. Rosalie, Jasper, Tanya, Garrett were to be there too.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~

I woke up this morning to rain drizzling outside my window. Bella has been living here for 4 months now. She's pretty fun to be around. We found out she's just as competitive as Emmett is.

_Emmett and I were playing call of duty modern war fare 3 on the Xbox in the living room. Bella and Alice just woke._ _She slept over this weekend because her mom had to go to New York for a wedding._

_She was so cute in the morning she had on a pink pj pants and black tank top with sleepy bug written all over it. _ "_Hey guys can I play?" she said as Alice walked into the kitchen to get them breakfast._

"_This game is for big kids Bella I don't think you could handle it," Emmett teased. _

"_Oh yea … watch me!" with that she took a controller and we were playing 3 way._

_Within 10 minutes she killed me and I watched as she and Emmett both battled it out. I walked into the kitchen to help Alice with whatever she was burning. After about 2 pancakes I heard Emmett loud voice followed by Bella's._

"_Fuck how you could have killed me!" he screamed._

"_Ha! In your face motherfucker! Your right this is a game for big kids. Want your bottle now sweetheart?" she retorted. _

_I laughed at there little banter and Emmett pouted and Bella smiled triumphantly. _

I walked out my room where the smell of eggs hit me. Bella slept over again. Her mom had to work in California. Rene travels a lot.

Alice can't cook to save her life and Emmett can't even light the stove without burning himself.

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where Bella was preparing breakfast. Mom must have left for work she works as an interior designer for Ashley's furniture.

"Eddie bro you got to taste these eggs Bella made they're _awesome_!" Emmett stated with eggs in his mouth.

I turned to Bella who was now blushing due to Emmett's comment. I loved when she blushed. I learnt that it actually shows all over her body.

_Emmett and I where outside lighting the grill. Well Emmett was I was watching the girls emerge for the house in their bikini. Alice had on a red polka dot, rose a black bottom with pink top, Tanya full yellow and Bella full blue. Her favorite color._

"_Rosie!" Emmett shouted winking at her when she turned around. _

_She smiled and followed Tanya to the Jacuzzi. Alice and Bella went to the lounge chairs._

"_Looking good bells!" Emmett shouted. She blushed. All over. _

"Edward you want one? Your mom said it was ok if I cooked."

"Yea sure." I sat at the table and watched her as she moved around the kitchen gathering her ingredients.

It was then I realized she was all dressed up. She wore black shorts, and a red crop top that said bonjour in the front in a big heart, she also had on black ankle-length boots.

"You guys going out?" I asked.

"Umm yea ... the girls want to get an early start on the formal dresses."

"You going?" I never did ask.

"Nope. I'm leaving in a week to go to long beach, driving."

"Why don't you fly?" Emmett asked before I could.

"Im not really a fan of planes." Understandable I didn't like them so much myself.

"All by yourself though? Who you going to stay with?" Emmett asked again.

"Yea I guess the girls are going to be going to the dance and im leaving the day before. My brother Jake is a lawyer out there. I'm going to spend a week with him before Christmas." She said placing a plate in front of me with some orange juice.

"Well Edward can go with you he doesn't have a date." I looked at my brother then back to Bella who was staring at me.

What the fuck dude! Why don't you tell her I want to fuck her too!

"Can you?" she asked.

I looked from her to Emmett then back to her.

"Yea sure."

"Bella! I'm ready!"

I watched as she and Alice walked out the door. When I turned back Emmett was smirking at me.

"What!" I asked him.

"So going to drive up long beach with Bella, that's a weeks drive Eddie boy," he stated wiggling is eyebrows.

Did I ever mention he's like a 12 year old?

"Yea I know!" I took up my plate and washed it out then went upstairs to shower.

* * *

author note:

There you go … ill be putting up chapter 4 tomarrow now that I know how to update my chapters.

Had a problem with it for chapter 2 that's why that took so long.

But anyways… yea review and tell me what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4

**B.P.O.V.**

I told the girls about Edwards agreeing to come to California with me since he didn't have a date. _I wonder why?_ Alice was more excited about it than everyone else and coxed me into doing some shopping for the trip. I wasn't a big shopper and agreed instead to do some online the forever 21 site. I'm leaving in 2 weeks, so if I do it tomorrow they'd be here before I leave. She seemed sad to not be going mall to mall but left it alone.

Alice was a big shopaholic, I was a in and out girl. When we arrived in Port Angeles Alice immediately went to "ECLIPES" the local dress store. The only dress store here. I mean they sold everything for formal occasions: dresses, shoes, jewelry even purses.

We'd been here for 20 minutes and already I was bored. I interjected my "oohs" and "ahhs" where necessary but often found my self thinking of different scenarios of my foreseen trip with Edward.

Alice and Rose knew of my attraction to Edward. I could bring myself to tell Tanya since she had been with him before Garrett and I still think she has a thing for him.

"Hey guys do you mind if I leave and go find a bookstore?" Alice was the first to look at me quizzically.

"Umm…. Yea sure," Rose replied looking at both Alice and Tanya as she said this, "are you sure you don't want to wait for us thou?" she asked. I didn't know the place well but I needed to walk a little. I mean I have plenty of books, but I've read them all and I need something for the long drive I have.

_There's always Edward._

Will you shut it!

"Naa … I'm ok." I took up my purse and proceeded to exit the store.

"Bella don't forget we're going to chestnut cottage restaurant after this, we have a 4'O clock reservation."

"Sure Alice." I said before closing the boor. It was after 2. I had plenty of time.

Just as I was about to give up on my search I spotted a small bookstore close to a garage parking lot.

_Weird location for a bookstore?_

It was already 3. A young girl probly a little bit older than me stood at the counter.

"Hi I'm Angela. How may I help you?" she asked. She had a genuine smile on her face that seemed friendly enough.

"Ohh no imma just look around for awhile."

"Ok Bella." Did she just call me by my name? _How does she know it?_ Heck if I know.

"Umm …. How do you know my name?" she turned around facing me again with her smile. Even thou her glasses were on her face I could still see that she had faintly reddish, brown eyes. _Weird. _

"I go to forks high with you. My parent owns this store." Now that she mentioned it, I do believe I've seen her before. Chemistry I think.

"Are you in my chemistry class? Angela Webber am I right?"

"Yup that's me." She said smiling at me. I liked her smile it made her look so pretty.

"Sorry I didn't recognize you." I suddenly felt bad.

"It's ok … we don't really talk that much in school anyway."

"We should change that. You seem like you'd be an awesome friend. Sit with me on Monday?" I asked her. Am I being to forward?

"Where the Cullen's and Hales sit. Wow!" I don't understand. What so special about my friends. Alice, Edward and Emmett were siblings along with rose and her brother jasper. Tanya, Garrett and I were like an addition to the group.

"What's wrong with that?" I instantly felt defensive towards my friends.

"Nothing," she said noticing my mood change, "it's just that they're known as the popular kids."

Popular kids? We we're like everyone else. Emmett was now captain of his football team as Edward of his soccer. Rosalie and Tanya where captain and co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Alice was head of student council and I was co-captain next to Garrett of the swim team. A position I earned over Edward for my outstanding swim times and jasper was captain of the tennis team.

Ok now that I thought about it I can see why people would be thinking what they were.

"Well now I'm inviting you to sit with us."

"I'll think about it." With that she turned back to the counter just as an elderly woman walked into the store and went to assist her.

I walked the isles looking the various choices. I ended up buying the fifty shades series along with book 6 and 7 of the diary of a whimpy kid. I already had 1-5 at home.

Angela checked me out and I left finding my way to the restaurant Alice have said. When I arrived it was 5 already, I hadn't realized I'd been in the bookstore for so long.

_Edward?_

The girls where outside with Edward and Emmett. They all turned to me as I approached Alice was the first to run to me.

"Bella where have you been? I've been ringing of your cell why haven't you answered?" My cell? It did ring! I reached into my pocket and took out my phone. Battery dead. Explains!

"Sorry Al my battery died." She looked at me for awhile before nodding and dragging me back to my circle of friends.

Rose then went into explaining to me that when they could get hold of me they called the guys who told them to go eat and maybe I'd show up while they headed up here. Ahh... my over-reactive friends. They offered to stay if I wanted to order something but I told them not to worry about it.

"Bella I think you should eat something. You haven't eaten since this morning when I think you had an omelet," Edward said to me. "I'll take you home if you want?"

_Now how could you say no to that?_

"Umm… sure."

Emmett left with the girls since he had come in Edwards's car while Edward led me into the restaurant. When we had taken our seats I decided to say something.

"Look Edward you didn't have to do this." He looked at me quizzically then smiled my favorite crooked smile showing of his dimples. Did I mention he was wearing his glasses instead of the contacts he wore at school? _Oh God! _

"Really Bella it's no problem plus it gives us time to talk about our trip in 2 weeks." _what did he say?_

"Oh yea," just then a girl who introduced herself as Jessica showed up at our table taking our orders. I could see she was trying desperately to get Edwards attention, even when she brought us the bill I see she wrote her number at the bottom. Seriously bitch you don't see me sitting with him at the table! He laughed when he saw it thou. Something I wanted to think was a good sign and paid the bill not bothering to take the number.

Ha! Bitch he's mine!

_Oh really?_

You know what I mean… shut up!

On the talk home I told Edward of the different stops/ rest places we'd be at on our way there. I had planned to stop in Portland, Crescent City, Sacramento and Bakersfield. I'd spend 2 nights at each hotel except Sacramento where I'd spend 3. I told him I'd already booked my room and would just add on his name to the check in when I get home.

"Bella you don't have to pay for me to come, I have my own money."

"Edward I wasn't going to; you pay when you're leaving dum dum!"

He smiled at my banter. When we arrived home he walked me to my door. That's when I remembered my mom wasn't going to be home till tomorrow.

"Edward my mom isn't going to be home till tomorrow, you know that right?" he looked at me smiling for a while.

"I know."

"Then what are we doing here your house is next door." He opened my front door leading me out to the back of the house. Emmett, Rose, Alice, jasper, Tanya and Garrett were all here.

"What the- how did you guys- what the-?"

"They're up in her room Edward." Alice said. What's in my room? What's going on?

"Come on lets get changed." Changed? Oh we're using the pool. But why couldn't we use they're I mean I understand mines bigger but not by much.

When we entered the room I noticed a white polka dotted bikini next to blue swim short on my bed. This isn't mine. I walked over to it noticing the tag. Alice! Edward went to discard his pants leaving him in his Calvin Klein boxers. Turning his back to me he proceeded to pull up his swim shorts. I hadn't realized I was ogling until he turned around smiling at me.

"See anything you like?" he said walking towards me.

"Maybe ..." I said biting my bottom lip.

Edward had already reached me. Playing with hem of my top.

"Aren't you going to change Bella?" he said taking my shirt off.

His eyes grew dark and full of lust as he took in my bra less boobs. I'm supposed to be hiding these aren't I? Why can't I move my arms? Before I knew it his lips were on mine in a frenzied and heated kiss. His right hand kneaded my breast while his other massaged my scalp. I moaned in his mouth pulling him closer and felt his growing erection on my hip.

* * *

sorry i took so long to update this .. ive had a busy week with going back to school monday and all

but here it is

i actually started writing chapter 5 so if im not busy ill finish that and update tommarrow .

review please! :)


End file.
